Dragon age: New Chance
by SonoftheLost
Summary: The world is all but on the brink of war, a Blight in unleashed, and the wardens are in need of as many recruits as they can get. (M/Cousland X F/Tabis X F/Mahariel) please give my story a chance you may like it.


**AU:This is going to be my take on Dragon Age: Origins and just a bit of fun I thought of over a year ago**

Normal Speech

**New Setting/Background Event from the main story**

_Inner thoughts_

**_Demons_**

* * *

(Intro)

**War… War never changes. The hubris of man lead to the creation of War… the need to Dominate and control. It lead them to the darkest places of their own hearts, but even that wasn't enough to fill their need for power. They turned to the foulest form of magic and sacrificed many on their alters for their need, ever still it wasn't enough. They sought to usurp a God… The Maker. They entered the Golden City…and found nothing, no god, no magic, not even demons. With ever step they corrupted the city and for this they were turned into the first Darkspawn and cased back to the mortal plain. They ravaged the very land they sought to control, nothing could stop them as they swept over the land like a plague. That was till the Grey Wardens came, Men and Women of every race, Warriors and Mages, Barbarians and Kings, all fought to quell the tide of darkness… and prevailed. Now we face a new Blight and their numbers are to few to fight this alone**.

**Enter the Noble son**

It was a semi-normal day at Castle Cousland, the guards going about their normal activities and the Teryn in a meeting. But to the trained eye the guards are tenser then normal, a battle is about to begin, a War,…..a Blight.

Inside the main hall

"How soon can your man arrive?" Teryn Bryce Cousland asks his old friend Arl Rendon Howe.

"I Expect they should arrive by tonight milord. This is entirely my fault." Howe responds

"Non-sense my old friend, we're all scrambling our forces. I only got the word myself yesterday. We'll ride out tomorrow just like in the old days."

"Yes except we both had less gray in our hair, and we fought Orlesians not...monsters."

"Ha. At least the Smell will be the same." Bryce says jokingly "There's someone here I'd like to show to you and my son."

Bryce turns toward a guards "Please show Duncan in."

The guard solutes the Teryn and leaves the room only to return a few minutes later followed by a man with black hair and silverite/robe like armor

"Your lordship you never mentioned someone of this caliber being here."

"Duncan only just arrived. This isn't a problem is it?"

"No, not at all. By these type of things require a curtain protocol."

"There is no need for that Arl Howe, I'm just here for recruits."

"Come let's go and see if my youngest is around. Knowing him he's in the training room."

"Your not going to make your son a Grey Warden are you old friend?'

"Not at all, but Duncan will be here a few days and my son should know."

They leave the meeting hall leaving all guards behind, they start towards a 'wall' till Bryce presses a brick all the way back and the others separate revealing a secret passage and a set of stairs

**Secret training room**

Howe, Bryce, and Duncan reach the end of the stairs to see a large arena with bars going over the top of the walls to allow viewing but no interference.

In the arena two heavily armed guards surround one man sitting in the middle in grey leather armor with a white and hood covering his eyes and white duster coming to two points behind him, too his sides on the ground are two longswords. The guards circle the man planning out their attack.

The guards charge from his left and right at once. With out even looking up the man in the center picks up the swords and holds them so the blades run behind his arms and the pommels is pointed to the ground. He blocks the blows easily and kick the guard to his left in the stomach sending him to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

The remaining guard starts bashing his sword into the mans other forcing him to use both blades to block. The guard on the ground recovered and charged from behind.

The man jumps out of the way to the left and the guards crash into each other. The guards recover quickly and charge at once. The man trips one up and jumps at the other one and knocks him out, then rolls forward off him, turns and does a running jump at the guard on the ground. The man punches the guards out and gets up leaving both of then knocked out in the dust.

Bryce claps at the display. "Well I see you're putting my knights to work Marcus."

Marcus removes the hood to show lightly tanned skin, long dark brown hair, and a neatly trimed beard. "They are the only ones to give me a challenge…even if it has to be more than one at a time." Marcus says walking towards the exit

**Marcus meets up with his father and the others**

Duncan takes the young man into perspective,the lad had to be at least 19 maybe 20 noting his skin was a lightly lighter than his own, the white duster with armor over it like a normal set of leather armor, the two iron swords on his back crossing in a X, throwing knives on his right boot, shoulders, and belt, and the white hood had two blue lines on the sides coming to a point at the end of the hood and traveled back under the armor.

"Marcus you remember Arl Howe don't you?"

"Yes I remember, good to see you again."

"And you as well, I see he's turned it to a fine young man Bryce. My daughter Delilah asked after you, perhaps I should bring her next time?"

"To what end Arl Howe?"

"Ha, 'to what end' he says, and so glib to. The boys a whip just like his father."

"You see what I have to contend with Howe? You can't tell my boy anything, Maker bless his heart. Marcus this is Duncan-commander of the grey wardens- he'll be staying with us for a few days. See to he needs while he's here."

"Of course father."

"There will only be a token force while I'm gone, do your best son."

"I will father."

"Good son. Now let's go and get them some healers, and you find Fergus son."

* * *

**They leave the private training room and return to the meeting hall still talking of what Marcus should do, how best and possible recruits the to do it once in the meeting hall…**

"Actually Teryn Cousland, I believe that your son would be a better candidate than Ser Gilmore,"

"Honor thou that maybe, this is my son we're talking about."

"Is there a reason I can't join father?"

"You did just finish saying the Grey Wardens are the very best."

"I don't have so many children that I'd gladly see them all off. Unless you intend to use the right of conscription?"

"Not at all Teryn Cousland, while we need as many wardens as we can get I'd rather not upset the nobility."

"Pup, you understand what you have to do go and find Fergus, I'll be here talking to Duncan and Howe."

* * *

**Marcus takes his leave of his father and guests and moves past the kitchen only to be stopped by Ser Gilmore**

"There you are your mother said you were in a meeting with the Teryn." ser Gilmore says just spotting Marcus

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes Milord, your Mabari got loose and is in the larder. Now Nan's threatening to quit."

"She put up with me as a child. I don't think she'd quit over this."

"Your mother would disagree, she said to have you get him quickly."

* * *

**They enter the kitchen the are greeted by a sight….**

"If I can't get in there I'll beat you useless elves." Nan barks at the elves

"But mistress the dog won't let anyone near." the female elf says

"Let me take care of this." Marcus says walking up to Nan

"You and you, your miserable dog keeps getting into my larder. That beast should be put down."

"Just let us in Nan."

**As the door opens Marcus sees his dog sniffing the ground and barking at the food**

"Czar what are you doing?"

The dog turns to his master and barks once again

"Are you trying to telling me something?"

The barks once again and bounces around

"It does look like he's try… did you hear that?"

Suddenly ten Giant rats come up from behind the food and start to attack the group, the rats are quickly taken out with minimal effort

"Giant rats? It's like every beginning of every bad adventure my grandfather told me about."

"So my adventures with be boring or bad?"

"Not at all, it's just now they all start. Well it looks like you have your Mabari well in hand I'm off to drills."

* * *

**As the three exit the larder**

"There he is a brazen as he pleases, licking his chop after devouring the roast no doubt."

"Actually, Czar killed some rats in there. Big ones to."

"What? Not the large grey ones." the female elf says

"they'll rip you to shreds they will." the male elf says

"See now look what you've done, you scared he servants. That mutt probably chased them up and in there."

Czar cocks his head to the side

"Don't try that on me I'm immune to your so called 'charms'."

Czar cocks his head to the side again and whines

Nan sighs "Here take these pork pits and don't say Nan hasn't done anything for you."

Nan looks right at Marcus

"Thank you milord for that. Now come on we'll have to work double time if we're going to be on time!" Nan yells at the elves

"Have you considered whipping them?"

"That's not necessary. While you here milord, how have you been doing? Keeping out of trouble?"

"Of course Nan." _Not that you'd know_

"Good, I'm not exactly privy to your goings on. You remember that old bed time tail I use to tell you as a child?"

"Yes Nan, a war chief of ancient times chose a dog for his son, the dog grew cocky and abused his power, the chief chose a better dog- his younger brother- to be his son's, the older dog attacked the chief and was killed by the other dogs and villagers."

"Good, now what should you take from that story?"

"No ones above justice, don't abuse power, and treat all equally….you are saying my dog is like that are you?"

"It's just a story worth repeating that's all. Take care milord."

* * *

**Marcus leaves the kitchen and continues his search for Fergus till he finds his mother talking to more guests**

"…and my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year, the nobleman was drunk and mistook Bryce for the king. Ah and here's my youngest son. I take it that the presents of that troublesome hound of your's means the situation in the kitchen is handed?"

"Yes mother, Nan's head exploded and Czar ate the staff."

"Well at least one of us had a decent meal, maybe I can scrounge up something for my guests."

* * *

**After that Teryna Eleanor introduced Lady Landra, Iona, and Dairren then he walks off after an embarrassing moment thanks to Eleanor and Landra saying Iona had a crush on him, Marcus finds Fergus in his room talking to his wife Oriana and son Oren...with an elf in the corner**

"…Will you bring me back a sward father?"

"That's 'sword' Oren and yes, when I return you'll get to see a sword up close."

"I wish you didn't have you go."

"Nor do I, but the king has called on Highever and her armies."

"Well then, I'll just have to keep your wife company till you return." the elf says

Marcus gets a closer look at the elf and sees long blond hair and a tattoo on the left side of his face

"Zevran, that you?"

"Ah my friend there you are, and yes it is me Zevran your favorite Elvin friend."

"Why are you here?"

"Good to see you to, I'm here by order of your father to get some crows to help in the fight against the darkspawn."

"Sorry Zev, it's good you've come we'll need the crows help to with this fight. Brother, father says to ' head out' the Arls men are delayed."

"you'd think they were walking backwards. Be well love I'll be back before you know it."

"I would hope dear boy, that you'd wait for us first." Bryce's voice coming from behind Marcus

His parents walk in and join the group

"Be well my son I'll pray everyday for your safety."

"He'll need more then that knowing him."

"The maker sustain and preserve us. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us." Oriana prays

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you at it…. For the men."

"Fergus you'd say those thing in front of your mother."

"What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?"

"A wench dear Oren is a women that pours ale…or a women that's had to much ale."

"Bryce! Maker it's like living with a park of small boys." Eleanor says in embarrassment

"I'll miss you mother. You'll protect her right brother?"

"You'll need more protection then her."

"He's right, I'll never forgive you if you get hurt." Oriana says threatening Fergus

"Now there's an incentive. Alright I'm off, so many darkspawn to behead so little time."

"And you'd better be on your way pup, you'll have to get up bright and early to take charge of the castle."

* * *

**As the night rolled on and young Marcus Cousland has fallen in a deep slumber, dreaming of the battle that is to come**

The air is crisp and calm hiding the truth of what is about to come: a lie for the foolish. In the distance soldiers can be heard all of them preparing for battle. Next to him stand two eleven women. One with Blond hair and looked to be a Dalish Elf based on the tattoos on her face. The other with Red hair and looked to be a city or a Dalish that didn't get her tattoos yet.

"Creators, this place is massive. How could the shems build all this?" the Dalish asked

"Maker, I've never seen a place like this." the other elf says clearly a city elf based on reference to the Maker

"This is Ostagar, the Tevinter Imperium built it to watch the barbarians to the south. Then was abandoned after the fall of their empire. Now it's will be the site of the greatest battle in history." Marcus says

"I don't know how I'm going to help. I'm not familiar with how to fight against darkspawn." the city elf says

"Same here. I only have some from the ones out of the cave."

"We'll teach you. Besides I didn't when I found you. I was just a new recruit."

* * *

**Suddenly Marcus hears a noise that wakes him up**

Marcus awakens to Czar growling at the door.

"Czar, what's wrong? Someone there?"

Czar keeps growling at the door till a servant bursts through the door

"Milord the castles under siege, help me!" the man yells before a arrow bursts forth from his chest.

Behind him an archer appears reaching for another arrow and a soldier coming towards them

"Czar, sick 'em!" Marcus orders

Czar sees the deadlier enemy and charges the archer and lunges at his biting out his throat

Marcus rushes to his arms and armor on the stand next to his bed and grabs one of the iron swords. He turns just in time to block a blow from the soldiers own blade. Marcus backhands the soldier hard enough to spin him around. Marcus quickly severs the mans head sending blood spraying towards the door.

Outside he hears Czar taking care of more soldiers so he decides to quickly put on his armor. After a minute he leaves the room to see Czar looking at another two soldiers by his parents room dead on the floor.

Suddenly the door comes open an out walks mother

"Darling, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but these are Howe's men."

"You don't think he had them delayed on purpose do you? That lying bastard! I'll cut out his throat myself!"

"You check Oriana and Oren's room. I'll check the guest bedrooms."

They split up Eleanor checking Fergus's room as Marcus looks in the other hall

As Marcus enters the hall he sees four more soldiers. Czar rushes the nearest one, tackling him to the ground and going for his throat. Marcus takes out both of his iron swords and charges the nearest man to him much like czar but stabbing him through the chest and rolling over his body taking the swords and grabbing another guard and holding him in front of him in time to block an arrow aimed for hid throat. Marcus drops the body of the man and charges the last soldier and topples him over while raising his sword over him and bringing it down through his heart.

Inside the room he hears a clatter. Marcus gets up from the body pulling his blades out and putting them in the sheaths on his back that are over his right shoulder.

Marcus walks over and taps on the door….no answer

_"Of course they wouldn't answer they're afraid for their lives." _He tap again "Hello? Is anyone in there? It's Marcus Cousland. It's clear now."

Then the locks came undone and just as it opened out jumped Iona latching her arms around his neck crying.

"Iona? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"They killed Lady Landra and her son I was only able to get the doors lock cause I heard their screams from their rooms."

Marcus looks at the room behind them over his shoulder and see two hands-male and female- barley in view and a large pool of blood snaking it's way in to the halls. Just even Eleanor comes from the other room looking ready to cry her eyes out.

"They killed them…Oriana…and…..little Oren."

"Mother….it's not your fault. You couldn't do anything about it."

"I know…" she looks over at Landra's room and sees the carnage "Howe's not taking prisoners? He means to kill us all. We must get out of here. Where is your father?"

"I don't know. He was up with Howe when I went to bed."

"We must find him!"

"Is there nothing else we can do?"

"We can find as many servants and guards as we can and help them…then there's also the treasury. It contains the Cousland family sword and shield…if there's anything worth keeping out of Howe's hands it's that blade."

After fighting their way through more of Howe's soldiers they freed up four more of their own guards that then rushed off to the main gate. They find the old sage Aldous laying on the floor clutching his side with blood seeping through his robes.

Marcus runs over to the old sage and quickly gets out his bandages and starts doctoring it as best as he can

Aldous looks up "I'm glad some of my lessons didn't disappear into that yawning chasm between your ears." the old sage jokes letting Marcus know he's alright

"What happen to you?"

"Howe's soldiers came and hit me in the side, then they left me to die." Aldous says

He coughs a little, but hard enough for some blood to be see at the corner of his mouth

"We need to get you on of here!" Eleanor says in dismay

"No, I'll only slow you down."

"It doesn't matter, we will et you out of here. Take this, it's a healing potion I got a few days ago take it." Marcus says bringing the potion to the old mans lips

Slowly Aldous sips the liquid, till at last it's all gone.

"It won't fully heal me….put it'll give me some time. Here, take this." Aldous says taking a book from the left sleeve of his robes

"A book? What's so special about this one from the other?"

"It's a book that teaches about how to be a Ranger, and how to summon powerful animals."

"But I already know the ways. How will this help?"

"It'll make you a Master Ranger and improve the abilities you have."

Marcus takes the book and reads as much as he came before putting it away and summoning his wolf companion from his childhood. A puff of grey smoke surrounds a form of a dog as big as a Mabari. The smoke clears to reveal a dark grey wolf with large spike on it's back all facing the same way.

"Zeb?" Marcus asks the wolf as it walk over to Czar and starts sniffing him and Czar returns the favor. Till they both stop an both of they tails start waging back an forth

"I always hated the thought of you playing with that animal Marcus. It always made me think you where about to be killed by a wild animal you 'befriended'." Eleanor says remembering the time Marcus brought the wolf home as a pup and raised it with Czar as brothers

"And now Zeb will give us a greater chase of making it out of here." Marcus says petting both his pets on the heads

* * *

**They take Aldous and head to the treasury and enter to find the entrance completely empty, only the last door in their way to the sword and shield. Eleanor takes out her key and undoes the lock. Marcus opens the door and rushes over to the chest up against the wall and takes out a Grey iron blade that looks ancient but still held and edge that could take a dragons head off and a shield of the same make with make dents and scars from the battle it met**

**They leave the treasury and head to the Chantry to check Mother Mallol to find her and some more of Highever's guards in trouble. It didn't take long to kill Howe's soldiers and get the guards off to the main gate**

"Thank you far arriving as you did, I thought we where done for." Mallol says grief in her voice

"Thank the Maker your alright Mallol, I thought Howe would've killed you." Eleanor says looking at the carnage the Chantry suffered

"More than likely he would have."

"Then let's get out ofof here and head to the savants entrants." Marcus says getting them back to their objective

"To do that we'd have to go through the main hall and to the kitchen."

* * *

**They leave the chantry and enter the main hall top see the guards they found earlier fighting soldiers with ser Gilmore leading them****and amongst Howe's soldiers is a mage firing magic at the guards**

Marcus throws a knife at the mage, hitting her in the throat. Czar and Zeb charge the soldiers and start overwhelming two easily, Eleanor fires her bow and gets three soldiers in the throat, heart and between the eyes. Ser Gilmore finishing off the last soldier turns to Marcus and Eleanor

"Your Ladyship, Milord, your both alright. I was sure they had gotten through."

"They did." Marcus says despair in his voice

"They killed Oriana…and Oren." Eleanor ways barely heard

"I'm sorry, we need to get you out of here. The Teryn went looking for you…he looked hurt but wouldn't let us help him."

"Where did he go?" Eleanor asks

"He when off to the larder not to long ago." Ser Gilmore says pointing to the door on the other side of the main hall

"Come with us Ser Gilmore." Marcus says

"No Milord, I must stay here. I'll give you time to escape."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes milord, I have to stay and you have to go."

"…..We'll never forget you Ser Gilmore." Marcus says as they go to the door

* * *

**On the other side they see another guard getting attacked by three soldier**

Eleanor takes her bow and fires a shot at the back of ones head. Czar and Zeb attack another at once and start ripping him apart. Marcus runs at the last and takes out the Cousland blade in time to cut the man's arm off then bringing his arm in from of him slit's the soldiers throat. After the fight the guard runs off to the front main hall to help the others

_"At least we came give him more to work with."_ thought Marcus. he turns a door that was behind the guard _"What was he guarding?"_

Marcus approaches the door and places his ear on it, in side he could hear labored breath….two by the sound of it. Marcus slowly opens the doors wide enough to pass an arm through

"It's alright, it's Marcus Cousland. I'm coming in!"

Marcus opens the door wider to reveal two Elvin servants on opposite sides of the room

"Come with us if you want to live!" Marcus says practically yelling

They leave that room to see another not far from them and hear shouting from it. Marcus approaches quickly and kicks in the door to see two more Elvin servants and a soldier

Marcus pulls out his iron sword and charge the soldier stabbing him in the back and pinning him to a post. Marcus tries to pull out the blade but it's stuck not even budging an inch. Marcus opts to leave it rather than waste time trying to remove it.

* * *

**They head back to the main hall and turn right and right again. Only to come face to face with four soldiers and one of Howe's knights carrying a maul.**

Czar and Zeb charge overwhelming two soldiers. Eleanor fires an arrow through the chest of another. Marcus charges the last soldier and blocks a downward slash with the family blade and pulls out a dagger with his left hand from his belt and slashes the stomach of the soldier and attacks the knight. Marcus jumps to the side missing the maul by inches then brings his sword around and cuts off the left arm of the knight and spins around him and jabs the dagger in the back of the knights head.

They enter the kitchen to find Nan on the ground looking knocked out. Marcus checks form a pulse…and finds one. He breaths a sigh of relief, even if she's an ass to most people she still raised him and owed her for that and much more. He has two servants pick her up and turns his attention to the larder door.

_"Please father be here and alright."_ Marcus as he braces for what is to come and opens the door. He sees his father on the ground in a pool of his own blood holding the right side of his stomach

"You came…I was…I was worried that they got to you." Bryce says weakly

Marcus and Eleanor rush to him and the servants rush to the exit and safety

"Makers blood what's happened?" Eleanor asks

"Howe's men found me first and …ran me through then left me for dead. I tried to find you but Duncan found me and brought here. The castle is lost we must escape."

"The Teryn is correct Howe's men haven't found this exit it. But getting around unnoticed will be difficult." a voice says from behind that Marcus recognizes as Duncan's. turning his head to see he finds he's right. Duncan is walking through the door covered in blood putting away his own sword.

"You are… Duncan yes? The Grey warden?" Eleanor asks as Duncan kneels nest to her and her son

"Yes your ladyship. I'm glad your safe."

"Thanks to my youngest son."

"I'm not surprised." Duncan says turning his head to Marcus

"Duncan…what even is to be done make it quick. Take my son and wife out of here."

"I will your lordship, but for that I must ask for something in return." Duncan says turning his head back to Bryce

"Anything!" Bryce yells

"What is happening here is nothing compared to what is happening in the south, and to combat this I need every warden I can get."

"I…understand."

"Wait, what about Ser Gilmore?"

"Truth be told you where always my first choice." Duncan says looking once again at Marcus

"Pup, we Couslands have always done our duties first. Go with Duncan bring Howe to justice and destroy this Blight on our lands."

"I…I will father, for you." Marcus says tears welling up in his eyes

"Marcus go with Duncan I'll hold off the soldiers as long as I can." Eleanor says taking her bow off her back and reading an arrow

"Eleanor?" Bryce asks uncertain of things

"Hush Bryce, I'll kill every Howe bastard that comes here."

"There as to be another way, I don't want either of you to die." Marcus say the tears falling from his face

"Don't cry son, it'll be alright. Now go with Duncan…survive and make Howe pay." Bryce says

"I love you both."

**Just then a loud crash comes from the from gate**

"They've broken through, we have to go Marcus." Duncan says grabbing the boy by the collar and dragging him at first

"Goodbye my boy." are the last words Marcus hears from his mother

They run till they are out of the tunnel and at the forest on the southwest side of the castle. Marcus turns to see the castle he once called home ablaze, smoke billowing in to the night sky, and screams of unfortunate people in path of the soldiers.

Inside Marcus he feels a rage unlike anything he's felt before, it boiled his very blood and he only wanted to see Howe dead and anyone that help with this. He clenched his hand in to a fist and it turned snow white from his rage. He wanted nothing more than to destroy Howe and revel in his death…to swim in his blood and those that follow him.

Duncan knew the look in the young mans eyes the look of an ash warrior, the look of a inferno of rage unrefined and ready to destroy the look of a Berserker. Then the look of longing to destroy and revel in the blood of the fallen, the look most common with a demon on rage, the look of a reaver. One was deadly enough but together was the deadliest of all combinations.

"Marcus…we need to get out of here before any soldiers arrive." Duncan says urging them to leave

"I know…I want to get the others somewhere safe." Marcus says turning and going off to look for the survivors he and his mother brought to the larder

"Alright, but first let's put you under the Joining."

"The Joining?"

"A ritual to make you a true grey warden. That way if you come a cross darkspawn on your travels you will survive their taint and sense them first."

"Alright let's get it over with. I'd rather get moving."

* * *

**After a few minutes Duncan stands holding a large goblet filled with black liquid that swirled and bubbled**

"We speak only a few words before the joining, but these have been said since the first…Join us, brothers and sisters…join us in the shadows where we stand ever vigilant….join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn…and if you should perish, know your sacrifice will not be forgotten…and that one day we shall join you." Duncan finishes the words and looks up at Marcus "Marcus Cousland, Step forward."

Marcus does as directed taking the goblet in hand and taking a some of the liquid in. it felt like a fire was light in his mouth, it burned to the point where he wanted to cut off his jaw to stop it and the taste was worse than anything every conceived by the mind, it made him want to vomit his stomach out to get rid of the blasted substance. But Marcus swallows as best as he could and as much as he could handle then turned the goblet over to Duncan

"From this moment forth you are a Grey Warden." Duncan says taking the empty goblet back

Just then a splitting headache takes hold of Marcus, strong enough to grip his head and clamp his eyes shut. Then suddenly they open to reveal pure white and falling to his knees. In Marcus's head he sees a twisted/tainted land with a giant black dragon roaring right at him. As suddenly as it happens it was over and Marcus regains himself to find he's on his knees looking at the ground

"You are stronger than most Marcus. Normally they awaken on their backs not knees…let's got find the others and get to the high way."

* * *

**After they found all of them and got them in to a group they made their way to a highway not to far from the castle. Duncan turns to Marcus**

"We'll have to split up. I'll go to the circle of magi and the Orzammar to find any recruits. You take these people to Denerim and the go to the Brecilian Forest and find the Dalish, while in both places look for recruits then meet me in lothering. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Be careful, Howe may be looking for you and the king doesn't know what has happened yet. Stay out of sight and out of fights."

"Alright Duncan, see you in lothering."

**Alright there's the first chapter please review and tell me what you think. **

**P.S. there are easter eggs i'm going to put through out the story. you guest them then i give you a special prize**


End file.
